


The Dog And Us

by DoYourOwnLaundry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Evanstan - Freeform, Evanstan is lit, F/M, Have y'all looked at chris' newest dog??!!, Marriage, Mentioned of Mark Ruffalo, Scarlett's daughter made her appearance in this fic, They had a dog, They needed some help for their dog's name, What should I tag, his name's Dodger and he's fuckin' adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourOwnLaundry/pseuds/DoYourOwnLaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian didn't want their dog's name just like those mainstream dog's name. He wants the-one-and-only name.<br/>He makes Chris thinking hard for that. Anthony Mackie's not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog And Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I had to stop shipping every actor with their co-star, but this shipping-thing is in our blood, amirite?!!  
> This is my contribution for the Evanstan Fandom, hope you guys enjoyed it. Many fics of Evanstan had me inspired so thank you guys for your amazing and wonderful fics.  
> Critics and comments are welcomed. And thank you for reading.  
> xoxoxo

They haven’t named the dog. Yet. Because Sebastian said he didn’t want the dog has some mainstream-dog-name—and what’s that supposed to mean? And Chris did asked him.

“Just, not Sparky, Bud, Blacky, Skipper. You know what I mean right, Chris?”

“Yeah, I got it. So, what’s your idea? Though if you gonna gave him some really hard name to be spelled, I’ll just go with Doggie,” Sebastian’s actually snorts water from his nose because, really? Really? Are this man’s for real? Even the dog—it’s Golden Ret, FYI because he’s kind of reminds Sebastian of Chris Evans; an over-excited Golden Retriever’s puppy—is whined at Chris. And Sebastian’s howling for two minutes.

“If you wants some points taken from that name, you did have it,” Chris kicks his shins.

“I’m giving you name suggestions!”

“I know, babe. I’m sorry, okay. But, Doggie… Oh God, if Scarlett heard that, she’d kicked you on the face,” So, the dog’s still unnamed, and Sebastian definitely not going to called him Doggie. For God’s Sake. Their morning run is now accompanied with ‘The Dog’—it’s almost two weeks and that poor dog’s still goes anonymous. And there’s one day that Chris’ accidentally called him ‘Anon’.

“You said Tumblr is dumb!”

“Curiosity’s took me there. Mark has an account, actually. And you’re once tagged as Romanian lost puppy,”

“And I bet you’re tagged as Captain Small Ass,”

“That you love so much,”

“Definitely I am!” and to emphasized it, Sebastian squeezed Chris’ left ass cheek and makes the blonde’s yelp cutely.

“He’s still unnamed?” asked Anthony when three of them—four, actually. ‘The Dog’ is included—had their usual breakfast after their morning run.

“Chris called him ‘Anon’,”

“Blame Tumblr,” said Anthony, and he and Sebastian’s fist-bumping.

“How about Falcon?” Sebastian and Chris groaned, and Anthony really looked offended.

“Falcon’s a good name!”

“Yeah, better than Jeremy’s ‘Pizza Dog’. That guy’s really had a bad naming sense,”

“Just like someone who’s had a name’s suggestion is Doggie,” Chris’ pinched Sebastian’s side this time while Anthony’s shaking with mirth and The Dog’s whined again; maybe thinking why in the world he’s ended up with these three idiots.

 

Sebastian’s came home late. Today’s been hectic; after he’s torturing himself at the mercy of Don Saladino’s—he’s not trying to bulked up, no, Chris’ hates it anyway. He’s doing it for a role, but be in shape’s not bad at all, because now he could showed up his biceps together with Chris on his Instagram. Have some reading for his new movie, meet up with his manager, lunch with his mother—and Chris’—and at last, doing groceries. And it all took him to coming home at 11 o’clock.

The house’s quite; there’s a low humming of a conversation from the TV, electronics’ static sound but all in all, the house’s already sleeping along with its occupants. Sebastian’s walked soundless to the kitchen, gotta put all the groceries in the fridge—he bought two buckets of ice creams, after that he rounds the entire house, checking for windows and lights and electronics. Chris’ supposed to be asleep in their bedroom—God, it’s always sends a thrill through Sebastian’s every time he’s thinking about the reality that now he and Chris’ sharing a bed as a **couple**. Chris’ his husband, vice versa. He’s **Chris** and Chris’ **his**. Being owned never had felt this great.

But their bedroom’s empty; even though the bed’s still unmade. Chris’ Harley are parked on the carport, so does his car. Is he taking a taxi and going somewhere? But Chris would’ve called or texted or something. And their dog’s missing either.

“Chris? Chris, where are you?” Sebastian called his husband. And he’ll be damned because the dog’s still didn’t have a name—well, shit. Sebastian’s walking to the TV room and still calling Chris when he heard a grunt and a barks.

“Chris?”

“Here, Baz. I’m on the floor,” there’s a tug on his jeans, and when Sebastian look down there is Chris Evans, cuddling comfortably with their-still-unnamed-dog. Sebastian’s crouched beside Chris while Chris rolled on his back and looked up at Sebastian.

“Sorry, apparently we’re making you worry,” said Chris.

“No shit, Sherlock. I thought you were leaving this house, me. And bring our dog, too. Leave me with nothing,”

“Awww, you’re exaggerating, baby. I’ll never leave you, promise to God. This cushions’ looks fluffy enough to be lie down. Here, try yourself!” Sebastian then took off his boots and lie himself slowly beside Chris.

“Hey, you’re right. Can I?” Sebastian scooted closer so his head’s pillowed on Chris’ shoulder. Chris chuckled and kissing his hair.

“Ugh, you’re reek! Where have you been, Baz?”

“Blame Don, okay. He’s _**torturing**_ me! My arms and thighs feels like they’re going to fall off anytime! But I’ve got a wash-board-abs and an impressing biceps to be shown!” Sebastian’s lifts his sweat-soaked-T-shirt to showed Chris his abs. And Chris’ swallowed audibly while his hand’s reach out to touch the toned flesh.

“Hail Saladino…”

“I know you’ll gonna like it,” Chris raised an eyebrow while his fingers’ making circling pattern on his husband’s wash-board abs. And Sebastian can’t help but squirming.

“Chris, that’s ticklish!!”

 

“Hey, I got a name for him,” said Chris. Sebastian’s sprawled on the couch with their dog’s head on his lap. They just finished their walking that night—it was raining since morning, so Sebastian and Chris decided to just cuddling on the bed; great idea until their dog’s climbed up and laid himself between Chris and Sebastian, asked to be petted.

“Yeah? Care to share?”

“How about Private?”

“Private? Private as personal belongings or…”

“Because we’re Captain and Sergeant, so… Private,”

“Genius, Evans. I like it!” and their dog, Private, barked as in agreed with Sebastian.

“He’s approved it, Evans.”

“Evans-Stan, Baz.”

“I love you, Christopher Robert Evans- Stan.”

 

“So you named him ‘Private’,” said Scarlett. Chris sipped his coffee and nods. Beside him, Sebastian’s cooing over Rose, Scarlett’s baby daughter whose making a grabby hand at Private.

“Creative,”

“I heard that as a sarcasm,” Sebastian quipped. Scarlett laughed.

“You know me that well, Stan. Now give back my daughter,”

“No. Chris, let's have a baby!!” Chris Evans-Stan could only smiling to his husband.


End file.
